basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Damage Capacity and Dying
Category:BRPG Damage Capacity and Dying This system follows the train of thought that if you are hit, it is likely bad news. The best thing a character can do is to avoid being hit altogether. All it takes is a single blade, or a bullet and it can be incapacitating and sometimes deadly. Likely, if someone is hit with a blade or bullet, he or she is going to go into shock. This system reflects a harsh combative reality where players will have to think more and shoot less. One mistake can be fatal. Damage Capacity is categorized by location. The damage centers are Head, Torso, Right Arm, Left Arm, Abdomen, Right Leg, and Left Leg. Damage Capacity always starts at 100% and reduced from there. The only time Damage Capacity can be more than 100% is if a character is wearing armor or protection. Certain injuries can result in handicaps permanently lowering damage points. If a character ever loses half or more of his or her Damage Capacity in any location, then that person goes into shock. For every minute that passes, he or she loses another 10% Damage Capacity until the location's pool is depleted. That person also cannot make offensive moves and all of his her skill bonuses are at half. If a person loses half or more to his or her head specifically, then he or she is unconscious. States of unconsciousness or shock can only be relieved if that person is stabilized with medical attention. Medical or healing skills that can be used to stabilize a person. If a location takes 100% or more of their Damage Capacity, then that location is damaged beyond recovery. In the case of arms and legs that means the body part is either gone or beyond healing and will need to be removed or completely reconstructed. If a person loses 100% or more of their Damage Capacity in either their torso or head then he or she is dead. If the Damage Capacity loss was within 5% of his or her limit, then he or she can be recovered through Medical or healing skills. If recovered or if depleted to exactly 0%, than that person is considered "critical" and cannot move or function until fully recovered. If a person manages to get away from a situation like this, he or she will need regular medical attention to heal completely. With daily use of Modern Medicine or Traditional Medicine, a person can heal per day. If he or she was critical then the difficulty for healing a person is much harder and that person could end up with handicaps or permanently reduced Damage Capacity. Following is difficulty information for healing: Stabilizing a Person in Shock (using basic skills as an example): *First Aid: Depending on the severity of the wound and the circumstances in which the First Aid is being administered there is a difficulty bonus of 1-10. A success means the person is no longer in shock and increases lost Damage Capacity at 10% a day. *Emergency Medicine: Depending on the severity of the wound and the circumstances in which the Emergency Medicine is being administered there is a difficulty bonus of 1-30. A success means the person is no longer in shock and increases lost Damage Capacity at the rate of 30% a day. *Modern Medicine or Traditional Medicine: Depending on the severity of the wound and the circumstances in which the Medicine is being administered there is a difficulty of 1-50. A success means the person is longer in shock and increases lost Damage Capacity at the rate of 50% a day.